With the continuous development of terminal technologies, display screens configured with various intelligent terminals are no longer limited to traditional rectangular screens, but are transforming to non-rectangular screens, in order to better meet diversified demands from users.
For a non-rectangular display screen, the total number of pixels in each row (i.e., pixel row) is not exactly the same, thus the driving load of each pixel row is different. Because different loads cause different signal delays, the pixel rows cannot uniformly display an image, which results a degraded image performance in the non-rectangular display screen.
The disclosed driving circuit, array substrate and display device are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.